


Little hints

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega





	

Seven years you and crowley had been together. At first it was nothing more than a date here and there but now you were left thinking of your life. You knew Crowley was a demon but you loved him. Never had you questioned his love for you but here lately you wondered what you actually ment to him. Did he want to marry you or only keep you add his girlfriend? Did he want children? He had told you he had a son when he was human but that he had been a terrible father. You believed he could be a great dad this time around... But did he want all that. You wanted to ask him but you just don't know how. The next week had passed like normal. Crowley had came to you at the end of everyday. The two of you would talk about what had happened over supper. Going to take a shower you glanced at the magazine that you had left on the bed. Earlier today you had gotten one of the demons to take you to the store. You had bought snacks and the newest release of family circle. Putting your plan into play you went to take your shower. When you were done you came out of the bathroom to see crowley laying on the bed reading the magazine. The king of hell quickly threw away the book about weddings, home and children when you came into the room. Smirking you said nothing as you joined him and went to sleep. The following night you had popped in the proposal to watch as you cooked. Hearing him call out to you when he arrived you went to greet him. The demon was laughing at the movie on the screen. Again you said nothing. On the third day he had taken you out for a night on the town. Walking hand in hand down the cobblestone road you smiled as a group of children ran past the two of you laughing. Turning back to look at Crowley you took a deep breath. "I always loved the sound of children laughing. So innocent to the troubles of the world." Hearing your words the demon have a small smile. "yes I must admit it is a cheerful sound..." Looking around you saw that he had led you to a wooden bridge over a small creek. "perhaps someday soon we will hear those sounds as husband and wife." thinking you hadn't heard him right you went to look at him only to have to look down. There on one knee was the king of the demons. Your future husband.


End file.
